1. Field
The following description relates to a gesture sensor. An apparatus to recognize a moving direction of gesture is configured to use the number of intersection points based on output values of the gesture sensor and data regarding an accumulated sum so that a moving direction of the gesture is determined with greater accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical apparatus such as a smart device capable of executing various menus and applications without a direct touch other than inputting way of touch manipulation is suggested. This apparatus is such that a gesture sensor is mounted on the smart device to sense infrared light reflected from a palm.
This typical apparatus of recognizing gesture is described with reference to the example of FIG. 1. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a conventional apparatus of recognizing a moving direction of gesture.
Referring to the example illustrated in FIG. 1, a light emitting diode (LED) 11 provides a light source and a photo sensor unit 12 including four unit photo sensors is provided. Light emitted from the light emitting diode (LED) 11 is reflected as it collides with a palm that moves thereon. The reflected light is delivered to a photo sensor unit 12 via a lens 13.
Then, each unit photo sensor A, B, C, and D of the photo sensor unit 12 determines a moving direction of hand. An order to execute a series of menus or applications on the basis of the moving direction is delivered to a controller.
Here, determining a moving direction by the photo sensor unit 12 is decided only by the difference values (−) between channels. In other words, referring to FIGS. 2A, 2B, 2C, and 2D, output values of each unit photo sensor A, B, C, and D are different from each other based on the moving direction of hand.
FIG. 2A is a diagram illustrating an example in which a user's hand moves from right to left. According to this example, after output values of unit photo sensors A and C increase, output values of sensors B and D increase. Then, after output values of unit photo sensors A and C decrease, output values of sensors B and D decrease. Therefore, output value of (A+C)−(B+D) is obtained as a positive value first and then is obtained as a negative value. On the other hand, FIG. 2B illustrates an example in which a user's hand moves from left to right. Here, as opposed to an example illustrated in FIG. 2A, output value of (A+C)−(B+D) is obtained as a negative value and then is obtained as a positive value.
In some examples, a user's hand moves upward or downward. FIG. 2C is an example illustrating a user's hand moving from down to up. Here, after output values of unit photo sensors A and B increase, output values of sensors C and D increase. Then, after output values of unit photo sensors A and B decrease, output values of sensors C and D decrease. Therefore, output value of (A+B)−(C+D) is obtained as a positive value first and is then obtained as a negative value. On the other hand, FIG. 2D is an example illustrating a user's hand moving from up to down. Here, as opposed to the example of FIG. 2C, output value of (A+B)−(C+D) is obtained as a negative value, and then is obtained as a positive value.
As discussed, the conventional device determines a moving direction of the user's hand by using output values (A+C)−(B+D) and (A+B)−(C+D) on the basis of a combination of unit photo sensors. Based on the difference values (−) of each unit photo sensor that reacts when the user's hand is moving, a moving direction of the hand is determined.
According to the example of FIG. 1, if an output value of each unit photo sensor is distorted due to output deviation or external noise of each unit photo sensor, the accuracy of the final output values is reduced.
As a result, a moving direction of the user's hand cannot be recognized accurately, and errors may potentially occur regarding the order of operation or function of the user's request.